Talk:Q
=Questions= 1. Didi, where exactly IS Daisy? 2. Everyone: What is your favorite TV Show? P&I4EVAH! 22:05, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Questions 1. Daisy56: How do you feel about being an Admin? 2. Daisy: Do you love Matt? 3. Matt, do you love Daisy? 4. Daisy56: Are you even answering my questions? P&I4EVAH! 01:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Moar Questions Do you like pie crust or pizza crust better How old are all of you Do you guys like me Firesidegirl10 (talk) 01:04, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Questions! Whats your faveorite colors Do you guys speak any other languages What are you guys going as for holloween Firesidegirl10 (talk) 19:25, October 14, 2010 (UTC) For Daisy56: are you the queen of randomness at your school (I am) For Didi: Do you hate it when someone calls you your acual name For Matt: Your never too old for Holloween! (well I'm pretty young) Firesidegirl10 16:00, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Everyone: Have you ever seen a monkey. Do you guys like penguins. Do you guys like Penguinz! Do you guys think I'm random. Have you ever kissed a squirrel. Do you guys like club penguin. When will you guys get enough time to answere these. Have you ever thought of jumping out of the shool bus. Firesidegirl10 16:46, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Daisy56:When do you think your parents will yell at you "You're WAY to old for Phineas and Ferb!" Mushroomtchi! (talk) 01:15, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Daisy56: What shows besides P&F, PPG, and HHPAYS (Phineas and Ferb, Powerpuff Girls, Hi Hi PuffyAmiYumi Show) do you like? P&I4EVAH! (talk) 01:19, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Daisy: Have you ever tried peeking duck Didi: Do you know who your real mom is Matt: Do you get annoyed (I mean like what do you get annoyed at) Eric and Matt: Do you guys have siblings Daisy56: How long have you been on Fanon Mushroomtchi! (talk) 01:26, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Matt: What is your favorite TV Show? ...pickle From Peter Smith 1: Can I come in to the show? 2: What is your favorite flavor of cookie? 3: McDonald's or Wendy's? 4: Have you ever tried to reverse engineer a pickle? If so, what happened? --Peter Smith Q's Daisy: does it ever bother you that Matt can just clime over the fence to get to your house Didi: Do people call you weirdly good Daisy and Didi: Which one of you is older Matt: You wear contacts?! Daisy: Do you think that its weird that I see your characters in real life Eric: Did you ever reverse engineer a cupcake? What happend Eric and Matt: Which one is older? How long have you known each other? Have you ever got in a fight? Did buford ever bullied you I'm weirdly good! (talk) 13:40, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Questions 1. Daisy56: What are your favorite Phineas & Ferb songs? 2. If you could have any superpower, what would it be? Daisy56: Rephrase: Do you find it weird that I know 2 girls who live on my street that climb over the fence to get to get to these 2 peoples' houses that go to my school. One of them is crazy (Didi) and one of them is a tomboy (Daisy). Don't ask me how I know this ? Eric: Do you find it weird that Daisy or Didi can clime over your fence anytime? Daisy56: Do you make characters out of people in real life? Everyone: Whats the weirdest dream you ever had? Matt: Didi: Do you like japanese shows Daisy: Do you like japanese shows I'm weirdly good! (talk) 15:56, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Q's Daisy56: Have you ever went up to a person and said something weird like "I like cheese"? Do you find it annoying when someone copies you Ew! Dude don't use that thing! Your cursed with it! *real Zach stops smiling* (talk) 00:47, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Daisy56: why do you have the 56 at the end of your name Daisy: How come you only really talk to Matt and not Eric Didi: How did you come up with that nickname I just got a dollar from this weird kid on the bus! Score! (talk) 00:59, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Daisy: Are you EVER nice to anyone without Did telling you to be nice? Daisy56: How do you feel about Che becoming Admin? Blossom: These pictures are all of me and Dexter together. Buttercup: I know. I drew them. Blossom: Why? From Scubadave: To All: What job do you all want when you finish school, highschool, college, whatever? Daisy56: What's it like looking at the fanon world through the eyes of an admin? Scubadave (talk) 02:39, December 23, 2010 (UTC) All: Did you see that eclipse the other day?Scubadave (talk) 02:49, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Has any of you ever seen a fire, live, like burning down an entire building? Scubadave (talk) 02:59, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Daisy56: How do you feel about Hyper leaving? Scubadave (talk) 23:31, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Q's Everyone: Where do you think the canon characters went? How was Christmas and what did you get? I just got a dollar from this weird kid on the bus! Score! (talk) 20:20, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Daisy: Whats Mocos? Daisy56: How did you get the flu Since I'm not like you guys, I think pants are funny! (talk) 23:43, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Questions! Answers! YEAH! 1). For Daisy56: Did you know there's gonna be another eclipse on June 1st (2011)? 2). For Didi: Who would you date if you had the chance? (besides Ferb) 3). For Eric: What's the coolest thing you've reverse-engineered and why? Would you reverse-engineer a person if you could? (Dont get any ideas!) ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ']]Smeg Head :D Daisy56: Did you know this years Chinese symbol is a rabbit Eric: Are you Italian Popped Corn!!! (talk) 21:17, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Questions I'm new here, so I just wanted to ask a question? Are Daisy and Didi supposed to be like the girl versions of Phineas and Ferb?Tpffan5196 (talk) 21:36, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Did you see Total Drama World Tour and if you did, which songs did you like? P&I4EVAH! (talk) 22:00, January 15, 2011 (UTC)